How to Kill a God
by Axel Lives
Summary: Loki takes on a case to help a man find his sister who has gone missing. But is there more to this case than meets the eye...?


Chapter I: The Beginning

"Ohayo, Loki-sama," Yamino greeted cheerfully from his place at the stove.

"Ohayo, Yamino-kun..." the child-god responded groggily as he seated himself at the table. "What's for breakfast this morning?"

"Well, I prepared an omelet with a side of bacon and hash browns. I mail ordered the potatoes just yesterday and they arrived much sooner than I expected! Why, even the eggs were--"

Loki nodded drowsily as his plate was settled in front of him, and his youngest son continued to ramble on about mail ordered food and something about a device that diced tomatoes for you. Fenrir munched happily at his own food, his tail wagging ecstatically back and forth. He sighed suddenly as he cut a portion of his omelet.

"Three...two...one..."

"Oi, Megane!" Narugami called, rushing in and taking a seat. "How about a plate over here!"

"Oh, uh...certainly," Yamino replied. Despite the fact that Narugami ate there everyday, he still couldn't quite get used to him. And wondered why Loki bothered to put up with him in the first place...

"Three...two...one..."

"Loki-kun! Did you read the paper this morning? There's a rumor going around about a pack of wild dogs terrorizing the neighborhood!" Mayura announced, dashing into the kitchen.

"That's...nice, Mayura," Loki said, looking baffled.

"Ooooh, Fushigi Mystery!" she squealed, looking thrilled.

"Megane, seconds!"

"H-Hai, Narugami-san."

"Daddy, can we go for a walk later?"

"Loki-sama, would you like another helping?"

"Loki-tama!"

"Oh, here you go, Ecchan."

A normal day at the Enjaku Detective Agency had just begun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did I have to go along with you?" Heimdall moaned around the massive shopping bag he was carrying.

"Heimdall came along with Freyr because he always complains when Freyr buys the wrong brand of tea," Freyr said in a huffy tone.

"Buhi-buhi!" Gullinbrusti agreed.

"If you would bother to write a shopping list we wouldn't have that problem..." Heimdall grumbled.

Of all the people he could have shared an apartment with, it had to be Freyr. The man was intolerable! Well...not as intolerable as Loki...but intolerable enough to piss him off! Why, oh, _why_ had Odin forsaken him like this? To be stuck living with a moron and his stupid robotic counterpart as he waited longingly for a chance to smite Loki.

"Uwah! Watermellon's 2 for 1 at that stand!" Freyr yipped happily, dragging Heimdall along.

That chance seemed _so_ far off right now...

"Oomf!" Heimdall muttered as he collided with another person on the street. "Sorry..."

"Quite alright. Nice to see you again, Heimdall. Freyr. Gullinbrusti," the person greeted.

"Do I know you?" Heimdall stated flatly.

"Hmmm...this person does look familiar to Freyr," Freyr noted, bopping over to inspect her.

The woman in question looked to be about eighteen years-old or so. Wind-swept chestnut hair reaching down to her mid-back was tied back with a black ribbon. Eyes as silver as the stars smiled at them from a face as pale as moonlight. She rose to 5'3" in height, about the same height of his beloved Yamato Nadeshiko, Freyr noticed. She wore a simple white dress shirt with the top button undone, the sleeves rolled up to just before her elbow and with a black tie hanging loosely about her neck. Form fitting black jeans, black hiking books, and an assortment of bangles about her wrists completed the ensemble.

"I figured I would have gotten a little more recognition than this," the teen stated, petting Gullinbrusti absently.

"Freyr demands you tell him who you are," Freyr said huffily.

"Alright, alright, Freyr," she replied with a bright smile. "Let's get something to drink at that cafe there and I'll explain everything."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are no customers lately..." Mayura complained.

Breakfast had finished and Narugami had gone off to another one of his part-time jobs. Something about a pizza vendor...In any case, Loki had to admit, things had been rather slow as of late. No new customers no evil auras, no new attempts on his life...it was rather dull. Sighing, he lazily scratched behind Fenrir's ear, causing the pup's leg to thump of its own accord. Quite suddenly the doorbell rang, surprising them all.

"I'll get it," Yamino announces, rising from his seat and walking off down the hall.

"Do you think it's a client?" Mayura prods excitedly.

"I doubt it. It's probably just another one of Yamino-kun's mail-order items," Loki said with a small chuckle.

Yamino returned a moment later, followed by a young man who appeared to be about eighteen years of age. He had scruffy chestnut colored hair and eyes as gold as coins. He rose to 5'11" in height. He wore a simple white dress shirt with the top button undone, the sleeves rolled up to just before his elbow and with a black tie hanging loosely about his neck. Form fitting black jeans, black hiking books, and an assortment of bangles about his wrists completed the ensemble.

"This is Kurozawa-san. He's come to us on behalf of his sister," Yamino explained.

"Ah. Take a seat then, Kurozawa-san, and we'll see what we can do," Loki said, suddenly adopting a very business like manner as he indicated a chair in front of his desk.

"Arigatou. I am Kurozawa Kotosuke. I've sought your help for my sister...she's gone missing, you see. We just recently moved to Japan together, but she's been gone since the day after we arrived," Kotosuke said.

"Do you know where she may have gone, Koto-kun?" Mayura asked.

"Ano...well...if I knew that, I don't suppose I'd need your help," Kotosuke said with a light laugh.

Loki rolled his eyes in a good-natured manner. That Mayura...she could be such a ditz sometimes. But her intentions were good, none-the-less.

"Well then, Kurozawa-san--"

"Please, call me Kotosuke," Kotosuke said with a smile.

"Alright then Kotosuke-kun...was there anything unusual about her disappearance? Anything strange or out of place that you'd noticed?" Loki inquired.

"Hmmm...now that you mention it...there did seem to be quite a lot of birds around that day. And I kept finding feathers..." Kotosuke noted.

"Could you possibly tell me what kind of bird?"

"Maa...I think they may have been hawks. Or...falcons, perhaps? I can't really be sure, I'm afraid," Kotosuke said.

"I see...well, Kotosuke-kun, I've decided to accept your case," Loki announced.

"You have? Really? Wonderful! I can't thank you enough," Kotosuke said, looking relieved.

"Think nothing of it. We'll begin our search bright and early tomorrow," Loki told him.

"Alright, I'll make sure to be here. And thank you again, Loki-san," Kotosuke said with a curt bow.

Fenrir watched as Yamino escorted the other back to the front door, his tail thumping lazily. That mystery girl was cooing about how they had a mystery on their hands, and he briefly wondered when she'd stop. Blinking, he looked up to his father when he was sure she couldn't hear them.

"Daddy, that man smelled funny..." Fenrir said.

Loki nodded slowly. "Yes. Obviously, I couldn't smell him, but his aura was...odd."

"Is that why you accepted the case, Daddy?" Fenrir asked, hopping into his father's lap.

"Partially. But also because...there are some details that disturb me. And I believe we're the only ones for the job."

"Okay. I'll make sure to protect you in case he does something strange," the small wolf-pup declared.

"I'm sure you will," Loki answered with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...Haruhi-chan is looking for her brother?" Freyr inquired, looking curious.

"Yes," the girl, Haruhi, said, nodding her head. "We got seperated when we came to Japan."

"But...why would you come here?" Heimdall asked, actually looking interested.

"Business," she answered curtly.

"Hn. That doesn't answer my question," Heimdall snorted.

"What a noble quest!" Freyr said, looking moved. "Freyr is also looking for his sibling, his beloved Freya-chan."

"Freya's missing as well? Well, this is a conundrum..." Haruhi said, looking perplexed.

"You still haven't answered my question, _Haruhi_," Heimdall said, his left eye glaring with impatience.

The girl grinned mischieviously over the brim over her coffee mug, letting her finger trace the rim before lacing her fingers together deliately in front of her face. Silver eyes took on a deadly edge as she smirked.

"Well, we couldn't let you Norse Gods have all the fun..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, chapter one is complete and number two is on the way. Can you guess who the siblings are? We'll see if you can!

Ohayo - "Good Morning"

Megane - A friendly nick-name given to Yamino by Narugami. Roughly translates to "Glasses" or "Four-Eyes".

Ano - Equivalent to "Um..." or "Uh..."

Maa - Can be used in a few ways. "Maa" usually means "Well". "Maa, maa" can be either "Well, well" or "Now, now".

-tama - Ecchan's use of this is evident to no matter who he's referring to. While he means to address Loki as "Loki-sama" he uses the suffix "-tama" instead. Yamino-san Yamino-tan, Loki-sama Loki-tama, etc.


End file.
